Maré e Fogo
by Alix e Tamy
Summary: Reyna Kihani é uma garota comum, numa noite qualquer, ela foge da escola, porém nada sai como planejado, e antes que se dê conta, ela se vê dentro de um mundo onde tudo é possível e no centro de uma guerra pela sobrevivência da humanidade.


**E o policial ganha asas e um bico de ferro.**

Quando Reyna Kihani pegou aquele ônibus a dois quilômetros da escola militar em que sua mãe a enfiara desde o começo de setembro, a garota não poderia imaginar que nunca mais colocaria seus pés na escola da Estação Naval de Corpus Christi, Texas.

Tudo começara com um _folder_ qualquer que estranhamente viera parar em suas mãos há dois dias. O simples papel era bizarro por si só, já que as pessoas em Corpus Christi detestavam coisas divertidas, e um _folder_ sobre um show de uma das melhores bandas de rock da última década seria igual a uma visão do inferno.

O tal _folder_ estava na porta do seu armário, e ela não podia imaginar quem o teria colocado ali. Desde que pusera os pés naquela escola só fizera inimigos mortais e conhecera pessoas que não iam muito com a sua cara, e também pessoas que riam às suas costas, logo o número de amigos era igual a zero.

A garota até chegou a pensar que se tratava de alguma pegadinha, mas depois confirmou na internet que haveria mesmo um show do Garbage em San Antonio, uma cidade que ficava a somente três horas de distância. Era tudo muito fácil, ela só tinha que sair da escola militar sem ser notada, pegar um ônibus, ir ao show, gritar muito até suas cordas vocais pedirem por um transplante, e voltar para a escola sem ser notada também. Oras, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que saia de uma escola sem permissão, na verdade, ela achava que todos os diretores das escolas que frequentara até então, tantas que depois da décima ela parara de contar, deviam agradecê-la, já que havia prestado um favor às instituições ao mostrar como sua segurança era falha e qualquer garota com um bom condicionamento físico e um grampo de cabelo poderia driblá-la.

A ida até San Antonio foi calma e ninguém pareceu notar uma garota de treze anos, usando coturnos pesados e uma gritante camisa de sua banda de rock preferida no último banco do ônibus velho. Ela olhava pela janela suja o mundo lá fora, e não conseguia se impedir de ficar chateada, o Texas era um saco. Já havia morado em boa parte dos estados do país, e não só por ser expulsa de tantas escolas, mas porque sua mãe militar sempre era transferida, coisa que acontecia quase todos os anos. Mas algo era certo, o Texas era o pior de todos os estados, não só por ser lar dos Bush (o que era por si só uma coisa horrível), mas também porque havia algo naquele clima que a deixava louca. Embora só estivesse ali há dois meses, era quente como um forno num momento e gelado no seguinte. As árvores não mereciam esse nome, eram mirradas e patéticas, o que ela não daria para ver os coqueiros de sua cidade natal Honolulu, longe, muito longe dali, no meio do Pacífico...

Quando ela desceu dos ônibus na mediana estação central de San Antonio, tampouco alguém fez maiores perguntas, embora no momento que ela colocara o pé naquele chão quente e foi atordoada pelo calor da cidade, a garota se sentiu observada, estranhamente notada. Mas ignorou o pressentimento e pegou o primeiro táxi que viu, rumando para o estádio onde a apresentação ocorreria. As ruas estavam quase vazias, essa era outra coisa que odiava no Texas, as pessoas iam dormir cedo, que graça tinha a vida sem aproveitar a noite? Texanos...

O Estádio, contudo, estava lotado, tanto que o taxista teve que parar a dois quarteirões de distância, já que o trânsito naquela região estava uma loucura, internamente a garota imaginava que o pobre homem não estaria acostumado com trânsito naquela cidade chata. Munida de um casaco grosso, porque Reyna sabia que até o final da noite iria esfriar de uma forma ou de outra, não dava para lutar contra o tempo maluco do grande estado Texas, ela seguiu por ruas cheias de carros tocando música alta e jovens com galões de cerveja. Alguns rapazes gritaram a convidando para se juntar a eles, mas a garota meramente os ignorou. _Treze anos, amigos, só treze, vocês podem ser presos se olharem demais para mim... _Ah, certo, o Texas também tinha leis muito estranhas falando nisso.

Já perto do estádio, havia vários policiais, e ela passou discretamente por eles, sua mãe costumava reclamar que a garota simplesmente surgia às vezes, sem fazer barulho e assustava as pessoas. Reyna nunca achou isso um problema, ser discreta e silenciosa já havia lhe livrado de muitas frias antes. Os policiais estavam mais preocupados com um bando de rapazes bêbados que estavam começando a discutir, e sequer lançaram um segundo olhar para a garota, o que lhe poupou de ter que inventar alguma história ou usar a identidade falsa que tinha no bolso, que, modéstia a parte, era muito convincente. Uma coisa era certa, você conhecia pessoas estranhas e úteis em escolas militares, que em um momento ou em outro iriam ajudá-la em alguma coisa.

Faltava mais de uma hora para o show começar e a garota não se sentia nem um pouco tentada a ficar sentada num banco duro esperando pela apresentação, então começou a andar pelas banquinhas que se estendiam por toda calçada, e se viu tentada a se empanturrar de cachorros quentes e tacos. Foi então que ela parou na frente de um cara hippie sentado na calçada, na frente dele havia um plástico-lona sobre o qual estavam espalhadas várias bijuterias feitas à mão, e mesmo que aquilo não fizesse muito seu estilo _(hippie, allow_?), Reyna acabou por acocorar-se e dar uma olhada melhor.

- Vejo que falta um detalhe na sua composição tão original, senhorita - foi o que disse a voz rouca do tal hippie. Beirava a meia idade, mas usava dreds grisalhos como se fosse um garotão de praia. As faces coradas pelo sol e o brilho intenso de seus olhos verdes poderiam dizer o mesmo; a maneira de falar levavam Reyna a crer que o homem era um velho conhecido, alguém confiável.

- Detalhe? – ela se viu sorrindo para o desconhecido – Sinto muito, penas e miçangas não combinam com minha personalidade.

- Vejo que não, mas garanto que posso lhe encontrar algo útil e cheio de personalidade. Tal como a simpática senhorita. - ele lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo... Então, o que acha que combina comigo daqui? – Reyna indagou, mas olhando para a barraquinha de tacos, sentindo ganas de atacar um com muito, muito queijo.

O homem começou a separar coisas, e jogá-las de lado, como se estivesse numa busca específica. Eram brincos, colares e outros apetrechos bem da forma como a garota havia descrito: penas e miçangas. Ela podia pensar que ele havia desistido, até que seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Que tal este? - ele lhe sorriu, mostrando um palito de madeira, daqueles que se usam para prender os cabelos. - Simples, mas sem perder sua graça.

- Meus cabelos são muito lisos, duvido que...

- Com um jeitinho, tudo se resolve, senhorita.

- Não, sério... Mas valeu, muito bonito e tal, mas eu preciso... – a garota tencionou levantar-se.

- Espere! Deixe-me demonstrar... Tenho certeza que se a senhorita o colocar nos cabelos, não vai saber mais ficar sem ele. - e então o homem levantou-se junto com ela, segurando seu pulso com uma das mãos e o palito com a outra. O homem era mais alto que parecia a princípio, e sua estrutura não aparentava a idade que tinha; realmente parecia alguém mais jovem e saudável.

- Ok, ok... Mãos longe, amigo, ou vou lhe jogar na sarjeta. – ela praticamente deu um salto para trás, livrando-se do cara estranho. – Quanto custa? Eu compro, pronto.

- Para a senhorita, faço por um dólar. Apenas um preço simbólico para o valor que ele terá.

- Que seja. – Reyna tirou rapidamente uma moeda de um dólar da carteira e empurrou o dinheiro da mão dele, pegando o palito e enrolando seus cabelos com ele, logo em seguida, para sua surpresa, o negócio realmente os manteve no lugar – E num é que funciona?

- Eu lhe disse, jovem... Apenas tome cuidado, e não vá pela sombra. - o homem sorriu, lhe acenou, e juntou suas coisas para partir, parando em um ponto a frente, em seguida.

- Certo, seja lá o que isso queira dizer. – ela concordou confusa, e foi atrás dos seus tacos, e quando voltou para entrar no estádio, não havia qualquer sinal que aquele homem ali estivera, a garota, contudo, estava distraída demais para prestar atenção naquele detalhe.

Por três horas ela não teve qualquer preocupação, parecia que a sorte estava ao seu lado, sequer foi parada na entrada, era como se os céus estivessem planejado lhe dar de presente aquele show. Ela gritou e cantou junto suas músicas preferidas, havia boatos que a banda estava se separando, mas Reyna não queria pensar a respeito, o mundo seria muito triste se acontecesse.

Às duas da manhã ao som de _Bleed Like me_, a apresentação terminou e a multidão de pessoas começou a ir para casa, grupos meio bêbados e meio eufóricos, passavam por ela, e a garota os observou com certa inveja. Não da bebedeira, tampouco da ressaca que teriam no dia seguinte, mas de ter aquilo, alguém para apreciar o momento, alguém para ter ao lado. Ela nunca achara fácil fazer amigos e nunca parar no mesmo lugar não ajudava muito também.

Estava frio do lado de fora, como ela previra, a temperatura devia ter despencado uns dez graus logo depois da meia noite... Sério, aquele estado não era normal, aquele lugar maldito era sobrenatural e devia ter um pacto com o demônio no mínimo. Ela passou despercebida pelas pessoas que entravam nos carros e ninguém olhava para ela, Reyna sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, se fosse sincera, ela iria admitir que aquilo às vezes a assustava. Embora fosse divertido surpreender a mãe e os avós com aparições furtivas, em certos momentos ela sentia como se as pessoas fossem incapazes de enxergá-la, como se evitassem olhá-la por tempo demais. A garota suspirou, se recriminando, aquilo era uma bobagem, uma grande bobagem. As pessoas não tinham que reparar nela o tempo todo... Não tinha porque, e não havia nada de estranho naquilo.

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do pesado casaco, Reyna parou no sinal de trânsito esperando o momento para atravessar a avenida. O solicito motorista do táxi de mais cedo lhe informara que poderia pegar seu ônibus de volta para Corpus Christi num ponto próximo e não precisaria atravessar metade da cidade até a estação. Na hora ela achou isso não muito legal, mas com a saída das pessoas do show as ruas estavam movimentadas e pelo que podia avistar o ponto que estava a cinquenta metros de distância contava com no mínimo dez pessoas naquele momento e várias outras estavam vindo do estádio como ela, então não haveria maiores problemas.

O sinal para os carros estava ficando laranja quando algo frio passou pelo seu pescoço e a garota olhou para trás e viu um guarda andando na sua direção. Era um guarda daqueles tradicionais, todo vestido de azul, com direito até um quepe, ele a encarou e isso atordoou Reyna ligeiramente, as pessoas não costumavam encará-la... Rapidamente, ela voltou o olhar para frente e satisfeita viu que o sinal estava verde para os pedestres e ela cruzou a faixa o mais rápido que não pudesse ser chamado correr. Havia várias pessoas na rua como ela, era uma bobagem, alguns garotos até da sua idade que haviam ido ao show também, só precisava se misturar ao grupo barulhento e não chamar a atenção de ninguém que tudo ficaria bem.

Cinquenta metros depois, a garota estava debaixo do toldo do ponto, que agora já estava lotado e não viu mais o guarda. E suspirou satisfeita e acabou rindo de si mesma, cara, era um policial! Se ele a pegasse, o máximo que iria fazer era dizer que estava encrencada e ligar pra sua mãe vir buscá-la e bem... Essa era a história da sua vida. Não tinha porque ficar assustada como ficara...

Ela como várias pessoas que estavam no ponto tiveram sua atenção tomada por um senhor de terno que se aproximou e começou a declamar a Bíblia e dizer que se não se arrependessem dos pecados todos iriam para o inferno... Que o mundo estava perto do fim e... Cara, aquele povo não dormia? Tinham que lembrar o pecado das pessoas às duas da manhã? Ela suspirou e olhou no relógio de pulso, _duas e quinze_. Tinha que estar na sala de aula às oito, a revista era às sete e meia, era um prazo apertado para uma viagem de três horas, mas talvez conseguisse. Normalmente, ela não se importaria, mas havia prometido a sua mãe no fim do verão que tentaria não ser expulsa da escola. Só dessa vez, porque ela tinha um trabalho importante para fazer no Texas e era difícil encontrar escolas que aceitassem alunos no meio do semestre.

Uma coisa engraçada sobre a sua mãe, a capitã Kono Kihani, era que ela nunca se zangava quando a garota era expulsa das escolas, Reyna sempre achara isso curioso. Ela brigava com a filha por causa da música alta e do mau gosto por roupas, mas nunca reclamava muito por uma expulsão de escola, era quase como se Capitã tivesse aceitado aquilo como um fato da vida que tinha que aguentar, e nem sequer culpava a hiperatividade da filha por isso. Quando os amigos comentavam sobre as expulsões, a resposta de Kono era quase sempre que as escolas não eram boas suficientes para sua filha.

Reyna se indagava o que seria bom o suficiente, mas realmente não fazia ideia. Não era uma boa aluna, tinha déficit de atenção, o que tornava assistir às aulas um verdadeiro calvário. A escola não era ruim, mas poderia estar fazendo tantas coisas ao invés que ficar cinquenta minutos sentada assistindo uma matéria que lhe parecia uma grande perda de tempo. Sua tia Tétis, que era o adulto mais legal no mundo inteiro e a melhor tia por consequência, sempre lhe dizia que ela teria um destino grandioso e que álgebra não faria diferença. Por amar muito sua tia, Reyna não costumava lembrá-la que as faculdades achavam sim álgebra importante, e se ela não quisesse passar o resto da vida fritando hambúrgueres num McDonnalds qualquer da vida, ela tinha que dar um jeito.

Entre se preocupar com seu último C em Espanhol e pensar que teria que dar muitas voltas ao redor da quadra na aula de Educação Física, a primeira da manhã em poucas horas, ela quase saltou do lugar quando alguém bateu no seu ombro, a surpreendendo.

Oh, perfeito, era o guarda.

- Documento, por favor. – ele abriu um sorrisão, tão branco que ela achou impossível que fosse real, pessoas de verdade não tinham dentes daquele jeito, nem aquelas que participavam de comercial de creme dental eram assim.

Reflexões a parte, a garota sacou a identidade do bolso traseiro e fez sua melhor expressão despreocupada, porque o guarda só estava fazendo o trabalho dele, não é? Mesmo que Reyna achasse que ele deveria estar fazendo coisas mais importantes, como prender bandidos, sabe os caras maus? Bom, é eles, e não importunar uma amante inocente de um rock'n roll de qualidade.

- Joyce Bobbit, dezoito anos – ele leu e encarou a menina – Você não parece ter dezoito anos, Joyce.

- Todo mundo fala isso... E adoro, espero que quando eu tiver trinta, aparente ter quinze, não seria ótimo? – ela deu um sorriso afetado, mas ele não sorriu de volta.

- Bem, bem... Você não acha que pode me enganar, não é? Reyna Kihani?

Ops... Certo, expulsa da escola e algumas semanas de castigo por ser pega pelo guarda. Sua mãe com certeza iria confiscar sua prancha de surf assim que chegassem ao Hawaii, onde sua avó iria ficar lhe ensinando até que surgisse uma nova escola. Certo, não era tão ruim, ela tinha economias para situações assim.

- Ok, senhor guarda... O senhor me pegou... – ela começou, foi quando se deu conta de um fato curioso - Ei! Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu sempre sei o nome dos filhotes de deus que vou matar, gosto de me manter atualizado. – ele respondeu, e a garota deu um passo surpreso para trás, as pessoas no ponto de ônibus pareceram notar que algo estranho estava acontecendo e passaram a murmurar exaltadamente e ao mesmo tempo.

Ok, matar era ruim, era muito ruim... Será que filhote de deus era uma gíria nova para os psicopatas texanos? Oh, droga, ninguém lhe avisou que haveria psicopatas no Texas! Primeira coisa ela pensou em correr, mas o guarda pareceu pensar nisso também e só com um tapa jogou a garota a dois metros de distância no meio da Avenida que por alguma razão não havia carros naquele momento.

O pessoal do ponto de ônibus gritou, e ela pensou que receberia alguma ajuda, porque era uma garota sendo atacada por um suposto guarda. Mas então Reyna que estava sentada no meio da pista percebeu que as pessoas não estavam gritando _exatamente_ porque aquele maluco a jogara longe, mas sim porque ele havia se transformado num pássaro.

Não filosoficamente falando, tampouco teoricamente, _bem literalmente_.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, a garota olhou os braços do guarda se transformarem em asas com uma pesada plumagem prateada e suas pernas eram de repente patas com poderosas garras que sem muita dificuldade poderiam transformar uma vaca em um bife, principalmente porque eram feitas de metal e olhando melhor, ela notou que o bico também era.

O pássaro-policial-psicopata tomou um impulso e alçou voo, as pessoas ao redor gritavam e corriam para todos os lados, Reyna ficou de pé depois de constatar que de alguma forma não havia quebrado nada, o que era algo bom frente à possibilidade de virar lanchinho da madrugada de um passarinho demoníaco. Que por acaso estava voando rasante na sua direção, a garota deu um pulo para o lado e escapou das garras da fera por um triz, a mesma sorte não teve o teto de um carro próximo que foi fatiado como se fosse feito de manteiga.

Aquilo era ruim, era _muito_ ruim.

O vento aumentara de uma maneira incrível e um raio cruzou o céu, estourando uma árvore não muito longe. Certo, se não morresse cortada pelas garras e bico daquele monstro, com certeza seria eletrocutada. Será que havia como seu dia ficar pior?

Seu cabelo batia no rosto, o vento não a deixava enxergar direito e ela sabia que se começasse a correr, o monstro a acertaria pelas costas e ai estaria acabada. Enquanto pedia perdão pelos seus pecados, começando por ter feito cara feia ao evangélico que estava gritando logo a pouco, foi que Reyna viu no chão algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Bom, nada devia lhe chamar a atenção quando estava prestes a ser fatiada, mas ela acabou por olhar, o palito de cabelo que comprara antes do show estava caído no chão, a uns dois metros, certamente escapara quando ela fora jogada, mas agora ele estava brilhando e crescendo e... Deixando de ser um palito de cabelo.

Surpresa, se é que poderia ficar surpresa depois de tudo, ela viu uma lança surgir no chão. Era feita de algo que parecia muito com ouro e sua lâmina se tripartia em três no final parecendo absurdamente afiadas.

Ela ouviu um silvo e, sem olhar, soube que pássaro estava voltando. Mesmo muito tempo depois a garota não teve certeza de como aconteceu, ela estava parada a dois metros da arma e o monstro voava na sua direção com uma velocidade alucinante, mas de alguma forma que sua mente não conseguia compreender, ela conseguiu girar no chão, agarrar a lança e enfiar as três pontas na costela direita do pássaro, que simplesmente explodiu na sua cara. O policial-pássaro, ou o que restou dele foi levado pelo vento e todas as pessoas do ponto de ônibus haviam desaparecido.

Reyna se viu parada, sozinha no meio da avenida e quase deu um salto ao ver um ônibus se aproximando, com uma placa indicando que iria para _Corpus Christi_. Totalmente estarrecida, ela pegou sua carteira de identidade que estava jogada no asfalto e correu para subir no ônibus, onde foi recebida por um motorista muito mal humorado, que resmungou que ela havia demorado demais e quase havia sido atropelada.

_Será que esses jovens de hoje não sabem atravessar na faixa?_

A garota não se deu ao trabalho de responder, jogou-se no primeiro banco que encontrou vago, e respirou fundo muitas vezes, ao se sentir hiperventilando.

Depois de algum tempo, quando já estava parcialmente calma, Reyna constatou que os poucos passageiros a olhavam feio, e ela demorou a concluir porque, só depois foi notar que seus cabelos estavam parecendo um ninho de ratos, sua meia calça estava rasgada e seus joelhos... Ah, seus pobres joelhos estavam ralados e sangrando. Ela se perguntou por que ninguém olhava para a lança dourada de dois metros que estava segurando, e foi ai que notou que a única coisa que estava segurando era um simples palito de cabelo de madeira.

Não havia lança, não havia monstro e... Reyna tinha certeza que estava enlouquecendo.

6


End file.
